The Journey of the Unwanted Child
by StarElsie
Summary: In a noble family of alice holders, it was a disappointment to the Yukihira family that Mikan Yukihira had no alice. At least the Yukihira family has Youichi Yukihira who owns a ghost manipulation alice!
1. Prologue

**Narrator:**

In an empire called Aliceland, somewhere in the middle of Fire Kingdom, there is a young girl about to be born, holding power that no one knows about. At the same time she was born, a book (named Tales of Alices and Alice list) unread for thousands of years fell down on the dusty floor in a long forgotten library in the Yukihira Mansion, a mansion that belongs to the Yukihiras, one of the noble families in the Fire Kingdom. In Aliceland, there are ordinary people and people with alices. People with alices are called an alice and they are well respected by everyone. Alices are supernatural abilities that people can have. In most cases, alices are inherited from parents. Back to the fallen book, a page is shown on the page that opened when the book fell. On this page, there is a list of all the alices that exist or will exist or has existed before. Under a column called legendary alices, there are two alice names under it, nullification and stealing/insertion. These two alices are believed to be just legends and no one believes that they exist. For the reasons above, if you ask someone what a nullification alice is, or what a stealing/insertion alice is, they will most likely frown their eyebrows and ask you what you are talking about. These legendary alices have been forgotten after people decided that they probably don't exist.

In a private room of the Imai Hospital, there is a brown haired woman, lying on a white bed, panting as she gave birth to a small baby with big amber eyes that sparkle like stars in the night. The woman smiled at the newly born baby girl.

"Kazu, what alice does my child have?" the brown haired woman asked while looking towards a stern looking man with blonde hair. The blonde haired man looked at the brown haired woman's green eyes as he showed a bit of sorrow in his eyes.

"Your child does not have any alice," the blonde man named Kazu said solemnly. What they both did not notice was a faint orange glow surrounding the baby, as if shielding it from the world. The glow was very faint but you could see it if you looked very closely at the baby. The brown haired woman showed disappointment in her eyes as she frowned at the baby, as if wishing it to disappear. A man with dirty blonde hair and shiny amber eyes walked in the room as the brown haired woman turned to him.

"Izumi, our daughter has no alice. Should we put her in an orphanage?" The brown haired woman asked. The man with dirty blonde hair, called Izumi, widened his eyes for a moment before he decided to answer.

"Yuka, I think we should keep her after all she is from our blood. It would be quite cruel to put her in an orphanage. We could have another child later on, and this child can be a playmate for our future children. Hopefully, our future children will have alices," Izumi spoke to his wife (the brown haired woman) while thinking about their future. Hearing those words, Yuka nodded her head and decided that they should bear another child to take after them. This child that she had right now can be a playmate for their future child.

"What should we name her then?" Yuka asked Izumi.

"Let's call her Mikan because she looks like you and your name also relates to tangerines," Izumi announced after thinking for a while. The man named Izumi Yukihira, had the ghost manipulation alice while his older brother, Kazumi Yukihira, had the longevity and alice detection alices. The woman, Yuka Azumi Yukihira, owned the instant teleportation alice. Both men and the woman were born from noble families. The journey for the new born girl who is thought to have no alice, named Mikan, had just begun.


	2. A Day at the Museum

**Some Information that I didn't include in Prologue:**

The Fire Kingdom: The strongest kingdom - Ruled by the Hyuugas. Principal of Fire Gakuen Alice: Kazumi Yukihira.

The Water Kingdom: The second strongest kingdom - Ruled by the Suimizus. Principal of Water Gakuen Alice: Kuonji Koizumi.

The Ice Kingdom: The third strongest kingdom – Ruled by the Ibaragis. Principal of Ice Gakuen Alice: Himemiya Masachika (also known as Hi-sama).

The Wind Kingdom: The fourth strongest kingdom – Ruled by the Matsudairas. Principal of Wind Gakuen Alice: Shiki Masachika (distant relative of Himemiya Masachika).

The Earth Kingdom: The weakest kingdom – Ruled by the Daichis. Principal of Earth Gakuen Alice: Reo Mouri.

The ratings from strongest to weakest are based on how strong the elemental alice is of each kingdom and how strong are their people and army. From each elemental family, the next ruler will depend on whose elemental alice is stronger. If there are two children from the elemental family, the younger one could be the one who has the stronger elemental alice, but the older one could also be the one who has the stronger elemental alice. Who has the stronger elemental alice is never certain. How strong someone's alice is based on both their parents. For example, if someone with a very strong fire alice marries someone with no alice or a very weak alice, the resulting child could have a very weak fire alice. The resulting child could also have a strong fire alice if the resulting child gets most of his/her genes from the parent with the very strong fire alice. If the resulting child gets half of his/her genes from each of the parents, his/her alice would be medium strength. It is unlikely for a parent with the elemental alice to have a child without the elemental alice because the alice that a child inherits from his/her parents would be the rarer alice. It is possible for a child to have multiple alices if the alices from his/her parents are compatible or are the same in strength and rarity (meaning that if both parents have a different elemental alice, the resulting child can have both the elemental alices but in most cases, the resulting child would only have the stronger elemental alice). _– Sorry if this part is a bit confusing_

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 Years Later From Prologue:<span>**

A little cheerful four year old looked at her best friend from birth as she hopped towards her.

"Hotaru! I missed you," Mikan exclaimed as she tried to hug her best friend, only to get shot three times by the Baka Gun, a creation of her best friend. Mikan noticed the troubled look in her best friend's amethyst eyes, although it was very hard to see on account to the fact that Hotaru was good at concealing her emotions.

"Baka, I am going to Fire Gakuen Alice because I have the technology alice and I need to learn to use it well to help the kingdom. I will come visit you once a year during summer break," Hotaru said sounding nonchalant although she was very sad and worried for her clumsy friend.

Information on Hotaru Imai: She is Mikan's best friend and she is from the noble Imai family, a family that was very close to the Yukihira family. She has the technology alice and her technology alice is stronger than most people with the technology alice. She has an older brother named Subaru Imai who has the healing alice and his healing alice is also stronger than most healing alices.

From the day Hotaru left, Mikan's days turned to the worse. The day Hotaru left was also the day her younger brother, Youichi, was born. Not once has Mikan ever saw Hotaru after she left. Hotaru had broken her promise…

**3 Years Later:**

A seven year old little girl with brown pigtails peeked from behind the door of her little brother's room as she saw her parents playing happily with her brother while admiring his coolness. Mikan did not see what was cool about her brother's attitude. The only thing her brother says are the words "tch" and "hn" and she did not find anything cool about that at all.

The little girl is Mikan and she has a little brother named Youichi who is younger than her by 4 years. Ever since her brother was born, she was ignored by her parents. She hated her brother so much and she wished that he would just disappear. Although she was young and sometimes a bit dense, she could tell that her parents liked her brother more because her brother was an alice. She was not an alice unlike the rest of her family, making her an outcast and a disgrace to her family.

**Mikan's Pov:**

I am so bored because mommy and daddy are ignoring me. I strolled around the mansion, hoping to find something fun to play with. I walked up the attic in the mansion and I saw a ton of dust and cardboard boxes blocking me from walking further. I moved a cardboard box that was right in front of me, blocking my way. There, I saw a trapdoor! It seems like today won't be as boring as I thought it would be. I slowly opened the trapdoor as it creaked loudly, damaging my ears. Then…I saw a flight of stairs leading down. I tip-toed down the stairs and I saw a dusty library, making my nose twitch with itchiness.

After walking around the library for a while, I found a book lying on the floor of the library with the title "Tales of Alices and Alice list". The books looked old and dusty but for some reason, my brain told me that I should read it. I patted off the dust on the book, and looked at its red cover and gold words and I slowly turned the cover over. There were a lot of tales about people with alices, and there was also a list of alices that a widely known person with a fortune telling alice wrote. I looked at the super rare alice column and I saw the elemental alices: fire, water, ice, earth, and wind. I then looked at the legendary alice column, but the words were faded and I was unable to read it.

Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was already 10:00 am and I am supposed to go visit the Fire Museum of Famous Alice Users with my parents! I quickly went up the stairs and out of the attic to find my parents.

**Normal Pov:**

Mikan walked behind her parents in the white limousine. Her mom and dad each had a hand that was holding her brother, Youichi.

Mikan on the other hand, walked in the limousine by herself while wearing a brown backpack with the face of a sheep (the one she wears in the anime). Mikan's backpack was a farewell gift from Hotaru, and so she treasured it a lot.

**At the Museum:**

In the museum, there were bodies of famous alice users that were preserved. The bodies were famous people from the Fire Kingdom. The museum included bodies of past kings and queens in the Fire Kingdom, past respected generals, and many other strong alice users that were well known. The bodies were sealed in transparent glass cases that have chemicals that help preserve the bodies. The transparent glass cases were made so that they fit perfectly with the body that was put inside. From a visitor's perspective, you can see the bodies perfectly and the features of each body. The bodies look like they are still alive because they are well preserved with chemicals made by strong alice users with the chemistry alice. From the past kings and queens of the Fire Kingdom, you can see that many of them have the Hyuuga ruby fire-like eyes.

Anyways, back to the story. Young Mikan was strolling around behind her parents and her brother as a tour guide showed them different famous people. Yes, they specially hired a tour guide to show them around because the Yukihiras were rich!

**Mikan's Pov:**

Wow! The bodies look scary because their eyes look like they are staring at me. I slowly leaned forward and touched the glass case that holds the body of the oldest known Hyuuga king. My hands touched the glass as I wondered what type of person was the oldest known Hyuuga king like. Was he a nice person or a mean person? While thinking of those thoughts, a big red transparent stone that was as big as my dad's fist formed on my hand. The stone felt warm against my hand. I wonder where this stone came from. I quickly put it in my backpack before someone sees me with the stone.

I noticed that I was lost and I didn't know where my parents, my brother, and the tour guide were at. Oh well, I am sure I will find them soon! I am more interested about the stone though. I walked on to the oldest Hyuuga queen who was not born as a Hyuuga but was married to the oldest Hyuuga king. Looking at the description beside her name, I found out that the Hyuuga queen has the same alice as Hotaru's brother! She had the alice of healing. I touched the glass case that she was encased in, and a dark green stone formed in my palm. The stone was just as big as the red stone. I put the stone in my backpack.

I went on to the daughter of the oldest Hyuuga king and queen. As I touched her glass case, a red stone that looks exactly like the one that I got from the Hyuuga king formed in my palm. I put it in my backpack and it went through the first red stone and dissolved in it. The first red stone was still in the same shape and size as before, but the color of the red became darker. The second red stone that I got from the daughter of the oldest Hyuuga king and queen disappeared but I think it went in the first red stone and fused with it. I think that is why the color of the first red stone became darker because their colors were mixed so the red color became stronger.

I quickly walked past each of the Hyuuga kings and queens while touching their glass cases as multiple fist-sized stones formed in my hand and I put them all in my backpack. The stones with the same color went in other stones with the same color and made the color darker and the stone less transparent. I could feel a different type of aura from different stones. When the stones fused and the colors became darker, I could feel a stronger aura coming from them. I truly wonder how these stones formed in my hands whenever I touched a glass case. I didn't have much time to think about it though because a hand suddenly grabbed mine.

"Mikan! Where were you? You should follow me and your father next time and not get lost. I don't want to hear newspapers published about how the Yukihiras didn't look after their daughter and let her get lost in a museum. You should follow me and your father next time, just like your obedient little brother," my mom rambled as she dragged my poor wrist towards the rest of my family. I was surprised to find that my mom popped out from nowhere!

Ouch! My poor hand.

**Normal Pov:**

Soon Mikan was home and she went back to her room. After making sure that she locked her room, she dumped the pile of colored stones from her backpack to her bed. She took a blue colored stone and examined it closely. As she examined closely, the blue stone went through her hand and disappeared! The same happened to the rest of the stones when she examined them. She was awed by the fact that she had gained so many beautiful stones in one day, and lost them all again in one day.


	3. The Move

_Thanks for all the reviews :D_

_Sorry for the super slow update. I write very slowly and I'm sorry :(_

_Since this is my first story, there might be some mistakes in my writing because I am still a beginner writer. Please tell me if you find any mistakes. If anyone has any ideas that they want me to put in this story, I will be happy to hear your idea :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal Pov:<span>**

Young Mikan was still curious on how the beautiful stones popped out from nowhere. She had been thinking about it for two months already. The stones were very beautiful and they made her think of her mother's jewelry because they were both shiny.

"What were the words that mother called her different colorful jewelry stones? I think she called them gems. Or did she call them crystals?" Mikan asked herself while she kicked off her blanket and crawled out of her bed while yawning a little. Mikan looked out the window and smiled as she saw the bright sun. She saw two blue birds flying in the sky and she wished that she could be free and happy just like the blue birds.

"Today will be a good day to walk outside and enjoy the nature," Mikan thought to herself while she imagined dancing in a park nearby with blooming flowers and trees.

"Now is not the time to think about the weird stones that came out from nowhere anyways. The stones were probably not important at all," Mikan mumbled to herself while she walked down the long spiral staircase, while her stomach grumbled for some breakfast. She couldn't wait to eat some food to fill her empty tummy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yuka Pov:<span>**

Ugh! I am so tired from my lack of sleep. The noisy downfall of rain last night stopped me from getting my beauty sleep. I hope I don't get wrinkles on my porcelain face! I walked down the staircase and a butler passed me the new mails.

"Ugh! Tax fee, electricity fee, advertisement paper for furniture, 'Fire Gakuen Alice' stamped mail, advertisement paper for a new restaurant, and blah blah blah… I guess there is no important mail. Wait a second… 'Fire Gakuen Alice' stamped mail?!" I gave a small shriek while I froze for a second. I quickly scanned over the contents of the mail.

_Dear parents of Youichi Yukihira,_

_Your child is now of age to go to Fire Gakuen Alice to learn how to control his alice. It is mandatory for your child to learn at Fire Gakuen Alice and we will give your son scholarship due to his strong ghost manipulation alice. With much training, your son would be helpful to the Fire Kingdom… _

_Signed,_

_Principal Kazumi Yukihira_

Oh my god! My super cute and cool son is finally going to Fire Gakuen Alice! I am so proud of him. We have to celebrate this! I am so proud of my Youichi, only the best alice users can go to Fire Gakuen Alice on scholarship. Other weak and useless alice users have to pay the whole tuition fee if they want to get in Fire Gakuen Alice and train their alice. I must buy a new mansion somewhere close to Fire Gakuen Alice.

_(Info: Although students live in dorms when they get enrolled in Fire Gakuen Alice, their family can go to the school and visit them at any time except during school hours.)_

I am sure that my son would be the best alice user in his new school. I got to go tell Izumi!

**Normal Pov:**

Yuka quickly scurried up the stairs to find her husband. She rushed passed Mikan without seeing her. Mikan looked at the shadow of her mother and was confused of the fact that her mother looked exceptionally weird. Her usual composed and professional face was replaced with a wide smile. Her dull green eyes held a tiny spark that she had not seen before.

**Mikan Pov:**

I wonder what is going on with mommy. Mommy looked extremely happy today and she looked really eager to tell daddy something. I wonder what it is.

**Normal Pov:**

"GRRRR!" – Mikan's stomach grumbled for some food as she went to grab a jar of jam and a piece of bread from a cabinet. Mikan spread the jam on top of the bread as she quickly gobbled down the bread.

Soon afterwards, Mikan walked to the park while singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow (I do not own the song Somewhere Over the Rainbow)_. Mikan decided to go home after walking around the park for a while. She was getting bored walking around the park and doing nothing.

A few hours later… (Family Gathering)

"Everyone get downstairs and into the living room right now! I have good news," Yuka shrilly voice pierced through the mansion. Izumi, Mikan, and Youichi quickly scurried down the spiral staircase and went to find a seat on the couch in the living room.

"We are moving!" Yuka's exuberant voice rang through the living room as Mikan and Youichi's eyes widened. After an explanation from Yuka about how "talented" her son is and how Youichi is going to Fire Gakuen Alice, the best school in the Fire Kingdom, the family began packing their things.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrator:<span>**

Soon after our young Mikan learned of the news, she was excited to explore a new place and meet Hotaru again. She remembered that Hotaru is at the same school as her brother is going in. She was also quite sad that she had to leave her hometown though. While moving, she remembered to pack the book that she found in the library, the book named "Tales of Alices and Alice list". She did not really have time to read the book so she was looking forward to finish reading it. After the news of moving, the Yukihira family was very busy packing. After a few days, the Yukihira family was already finished with packing and is now on their way to their new house, or to be more exact, their new mansion.

The mansion was bigger than their previous mansion and it was three floors tall and very wide. The mansion had a roof that was painted in red and multiple glass windows. The mansion included a swimming pool, a garden, and multiple bedrooms with a large bathroom and a king sized bed in each. Taking a quick look at the garden, you can see multiple flowers blooming and a small tea table accompanied with some chairs around it. There are many other amazing features in this mansion, but I, the narrator am too lazy to explain.

The family walked in the mansion as each family member found their own room and collapsed in their own bed from exhaustion.


End file.
